Empiris
by CussonsBaekBy
Summary: "Sakit, Hyung,"/ Chanyeol melepas pelukannya, menangkup pipi Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya, "Mana? Bagian mana yang sakit?"/ Brothership, Little bit angst/ Baekhyun Chanyeol Fic. DLDR, Read and Review!


**Tittle : Empiris**

**Author : CussonsBaekBy**

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Genre : Brothership, Little Angst, Family**

**Disclaimer : ****This fic is mine and the idea came from ma brain. I'm not plagiarism and I hate plagiarism..**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Langit yang awalnya cerah berawan itu sekarang telah terselimuti kabut abu, menaungi belahan bumi dari sinar sang mentari.

Baekhyun duduk dengan menopang dagu sembari memandang awan yang berdesak - desakan di atas sana, membayangkan seolah ia memejamkan mata indahnya dan bergelung dalam hangatnya awan yang menyelimuti.

Ia sedikit berjingkat melihat seberkas kilat yang lewat menyapa sudut penglihatannya, segera ia duduk dengan tegap dengan bibir yang ia buka. Hyungnya bilang, ketika ada petir ia harus membuka mulutnya, mengantisipasi agar gendang telinga kita tak pecah ketika mendengar petir bergemuruh yang sangat keras. Dan Baekhyun menuruti kata – kata Hyungnya.

Pintu kamar menimbulkan suara derit yang cukup keras, membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari kegiatan yang dilakukannya, menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

"Chanyeol Hyung…"

Bibirnya mengulas senyum, "Kemarilah!"

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang terduduk di kursi tepat di depan jendela. Memberikan senyum berarti sampai ia berada tepat disamping Baekhyun duduk, mengikuti pandangan mata Baekhyun yang menatap langit kelabu.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi hujan, Hyung… "

Jari telunjuknya ia ketuk – ketukkan di dagu, masih dengan pandangan yang tak terlepas dari indahnya awan – walaupun tak berwarna biru seperti kesukaannya.

"Hmm," Chanyeol menggumam. "Dan semoga tidak disertai kilat dan petir,"

Chanyeol berucap sembari melirik Baekhyun dengan ekor matanya. Baekhyun langsung menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau ada petir dan kilat, ha?!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Bukannya kau takut pada mereka, hmm?"

"Dan saat ada petir kau akan datang ke kamarku lalu merengek bahwa kau takut sendirian di kamarmu,"

Baekhyun cemberut, "Hyung tidak suka jika aku memintamu untuk menemaniku?"

Mendengar perkataan Baekhyun dengan nada yang memelas begitu, Chanyeol memiringkan tubuhnya lalu menatap mata Baekhyun, "Tidak, Hyung senang jika Baekhyunie sedang bermanja – manja padaku…"

Ucap Chanyeol sembari mengelus surai Baekhyun yang menutupi pandangannya.

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat ketika melihat kedua mata Baekhyun memancarkan binar kesenangan. Lalu mendekat dan mengecup pipi kanan Baekhyun.

"Tentu, Hyung sangat menyayangimu…"

"Aku juga Hyung, Baekhyun sangat menyayangi Chanyeol Hyung…"

Rintik hujan perlahan turun, menimbulkan suara alami ketika ribuan tetesan itu menyatu dengan tanah. Membuat Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum manis sontak mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Waah, tidak ada petir, Hyung…"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau tak ada petir? Kau tak ingin memeluk Hyungmu ?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Bukan seperti itu, eum… Hyung,"

Tatapan mata Baekhyun kembali memproyeksi wajah Chanyeol yang masih berada disampingnya. Dengan ragu ia mencoba mengatakan keinginannya, "Hyung tau kan, kalau aku suka hujan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Tentu,"

Senyum Baekhyun mengembang, berdiri lalu meraih telapak tangan Chanyeol.

"Ayo kita bermain hujan!"

Melihat guratan keceriaan dari wajah manis Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengagguk.

"Tapi janji sebentar saja, ya?"

Baekhyun bersorak lalu berlari kecil, menyeret Chanyeol menuju pintu keluar rumah mereka.

Rumah mereka, ya mereka berdua. Baekhyun tak mempermasalahkan dimana orang tuanya sekarang. Chanyeol bilang ayah dan ibu mereka sedang bekerja di Jepang dan jarang untuk pulang menjenguk mereka. Mereka hanya mengirim uang setiap bulannya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan anaknya.

Baekhyun berpikir, selama ada Chanyeol Hyungnya, ia akan merasa baik – baik saja.

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, apa Hyung sibuk sore nanti?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang sedang mengoleskan selai strawberry di atas rotinya.

"Hmm, sedikit. Memangnya ada apa?"

Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap Chanyeol. Hening kemudian lalu Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa – apa."

Chanyeol melanjutkan makannya, "Baiklah, ayo bergegas. Nanti kau bisa terlambat."

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu berdiri, berjalan beriringan dengan Chanyeol menuju pintu keluar rumahnya.

.

* * *

.

"Selamat ulang tahun Baekhyun – ah…"

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika bahunya ditepuk seseorang, membuatnya menoleh.

"Oh – Kyung, ada apa?"

Kyungsoo – teman Baekhyun – mengambil kursi lalu duduk di depan Baekhyun.

"Aku tadi mengatakan selamat ulang tahun, kau tak mendengarnya? Ada masalah?"

Baekhyun kembali mendunduk, mencoba untuk tersenyum, "Tidak ada, Terima kasih Kyung… Kau sahabat terbaikku,"

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol mulai jauh darinya, semakin lama, semakin jauh. Sekarang Baekhyun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu sendirian di rumah tanpa Chanyeol. Kyungsoo bilang, ia pernah melihat Hyung-nya sedang berjalan berdua dengan seorang wanita dan mereka tertawa bersama dengan bergandengan tangan. Baekhyun memakluminya, karena tidak mungkin Chanyeol harus di sisinya tanpa mementingkan urusan pribadinya sendiri.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, ia sudah membuat sebuah kue kecil – yang lumayan besar – dengan hiasan yang acak –acakan. Maklum, dia laki – laki.

Dalam pikirannya sudah terlintas wajah Hyung-nya yang tersenyum bangga dan memuji Baekhyun atas karyanya, walaupun jelek, Chanyeol selalu memuji apapun yang Baekhyun lakukan, terkecuali untuk hal – hal yang negative.

Senyumnya perlahan luntur, sudah jam Sembilan lewat dua puluh menit namun Hyung-nya tak juga terlihat di rumahnya. Bisingnya hujan tak lagi menjadi melodi yang menenangkan di telinga Baekhyun, tubuhnya berjingkat ketika petir menggelegar dengan kerasnya hingga getaran kaca jendelanya pun terdengar keras. Ia juga tak mengharapkan lampu akan padam dengan hujan yang sederas ini,namun itulah yang terjadi.

Tubuhnya meringkuk di pinggiran sofa, tangannya meraih bantal sofa yang biasa ia gunakan ketika ia dan Hyung-nya menonton film bersama. Baekhyun takut menonton film horror namun ia selalu memaksa Chanyeol untuk menonton film horror bersamanya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun hanya suka saat Chanyeol memeluknya dan menenangkannya.

Petir kembali terdengar, membuat tubuh Baekhyun lagi – lagi tersentak. Ia sangat ingin menangis sekarang. Tapi Chanyeol Hyung bilang bahwa lelaki yang menangis itu tidak manly, cengeng bukanlah kodrat seorang lelaki.

* * *

"**Hyung, Baekhyunie takut, kapan hujan petir ini berakhir?"**

"**Hyung ada disini. Tenang saja, selama Hyung ada bersamamu, Hujan petir selamanya pun tak menjadi masalah kan?"**

**Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukannya, ia memeluk Chanyeol erat, berbagi kehangatan dalam satu selimut.**

**Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya saat ia mendengar suara isakan yang berasal dari seseorang yang tengah ia dekap, "Baekhyunie kenapa menangis, hmm?" **

**Ucap Chanyeol lembut sembari mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan sayang, **

"**Baekhyunie takut,"**

**Terisak,**

"**Jika Baekhyunie pergi,"**

**Terisak,**

"**Lalu Chanyeol Hyung bersama siapa?"**

**Terisak,**

"**Siapa yang akan memeluk Hyung seperti ini?"**

**Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika kedua tangan Chanyeol tak merengkuh Baekhyun lagi.**

"**Hyung, jangan tinggalkan Baekhyun…"**

**Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, lalu kembali merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun.**

"**Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi, Okay? Kau akan baik – baik saja dan selamanya Hyung akan selamanya bersamamu, jangan menangis."**

* * *

"Chanyeol Hyung…"

Dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang meringkuk dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar, menangis dalam diam tanpa isakan.

Baekhyun membutuhkan Chanyeol,

Baekhyun membutuhkan Hyung-nya,

Baekhyun membutuhkan kasih sayang Chanyeol Hyung-nya,

.

.

Chanyeol mendobrak pintu rumahnya dengan keras, tak peduli jika apa yang dilakukannya itu mengganggu orang lain.

Ia berjalan dengan meraba – raba benda di dekatnya, lampu nya masih padam dan ponselnya mati karenaa terkena hujan tadi.

"Baekhyun? Kau disana?"

Chanyeol membuka kenop pintu kamar Baekhyun, tetapi tak ada suara yang menandakan bahwa Baekhyun berada di dalam, ia pun berinisiatif mencari penerangan.

Baru saja ia melangkah, pendengarannya menangkap isakan yang memilukan, segera ia berjalan mendekati suara itu, ia sangat yakin bahwa itu adalah suara isakan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunie?"

"H – Hyung..."

Chanyeol berangsur memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan mengelus punggungnya,

"Sakit, Hyung,"

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya, menangkup pipi Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya, "Mana? Bagian mana yang sakit?"

Baekhyun menunjuk dadanya, namun karena tak ada cahaya, Chanyeol tak bisa melihat arah tunjukan Baekhyun. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun merintih dan melenguh, ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Kau sulit bernafas?"

Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol, "H- Hyung, ugh…"

Chanyeol sangat panik, ia segera menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, "Maafkan Hyung, Baekhyunie…"

Ia menyesal meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian, ia jelas sangat tahu bahwa Baekhyun benci petir, phobia gelap, dan jangan lupakan tentang masalah paru – parunya.

Kembali Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya, memberi nafas buatan.

Chanyeol sama sekali tak keberatan jika Tuhan memberikan nafasnya untuk Baekhyun. Jelas ia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, mencintai adiknya.

Lampu kembali hidup dan Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah padam dengan jejak air mata yang memenuhi wajahnya. Kedua mata indah itu tak lagi terbuka.

"Baekhyun,"

Chanyeol merasakan pergerakan dari jemari Baekhyun yang tengah ia genggam, membuat ia sedikit tersenyum senang.

"Hyung…"

Chanyeol menundukkan badannya lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun.

"Apa kau sudah baikan? Aku ambilkan obat, tunggu sebentar…"

Ia beranjak dari duduknya lalu sedikit berlari ke kamar Baekhyun, mengambil obat yang ia harapkan bisa menyembuhkan Baekhyun, menyembuhkan Baekhyun- nya.

Ketika ia kembali ke ruang tengah tempat Baekhyun berbaring, matanya terpaku pada meja yang berada di tengah ruangan.

Sebuah kue dengan tulisan "Byun Baekhyun – bentuk hati – Chanyeol Hyung"

Botol obat ditangannya terjatuh, seiring dengan melelehnya air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Dengan segera ia meraih kembali botol itu dan segera menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Bangunlah, Baek… minumlah obat,"

Baekhyun menurutinya, ia terbangun dari tidurannya lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol dan meminum obatnya.

"Maafkan Hyung, Baekhyun…"

Baekhyun mendongak, "Apa?"

"Selamat Ulang tahun, Hyung sangat menyayangimu…"

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun dalam dekapannya, menumpahkan segala sesalnya dalam tangisan pilu, Baekhyun tersenyum. Hyungnya memang yang terbaik.

"Hyung, kau menangis?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dalam pelukannya,

"Benarkah? Ayo kita hujan – hujanan, Hyung!"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, masih mempertahankan dekapannya.

"Bodoh…"

Mendengar tawa Chanyeol, sedikit membuat rasa sakit yang Baekhyun rasakan berkurang.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau kesakitan seperti tadi itu sudah membuatku ingin mati saja,"

Baekhyun tersenyum miris, "Kau harus terbiasa, Hyung…"

"Harus terbiasa hidup tanpa adanya aku, yang selalu memintamu untuk menemaniku…"

"Diamlah, jangan berpikiran yang buruk," Chanyeol melepas pelukannya. "Kau membuat kue ini sendiri?"

Baekhyun mengangguk,

"Waah, ayo kita makan!" Chanyeol menyalakan lilinnya.

"Happy Birthday to you… Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday My Bekhyun, Happy Birthday to you…"

Chanyeol menyanyi dengan suara bergetar, dengan air mata yang meluncur dari kedua matanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang… Hyung sangat menyayangimu. Tetaplah disisiku,"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, memanjatkan do'a. lalu ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya, meniup lilin itu dan apinya padam.

Baekhyun hanya diam sembari menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menikmati kue buatannya. "Tidak buruk, enak Baek…"

Merasa perkataannya tidak ditanggapi, Chanyeol mendongak dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah menangis dalam diam sembari menatapnya. Chanyeol mendekat.

"Kau kenapa, sayang?"

Chanyeol membalas rengkuhan Baekhyun saat tiba – tiba Baekhyun memeluknya. Ia terisak disana.

"Bagaimana ini, Hyung?"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alis, heran. "Bagaimana apanya?"

Baekhyun semakin terisak, "Bagaimana jika ini akan menjadi ulang tahun terakhirku?"

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, member kecupan pada dahi Baekhyun, "Tak boleh berkata seperti itu,"

Ia menangis,

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi, "Jangan melupakanku ya, Hyung…"

"Tidak akan,"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, "Ayo tidur,"

"Aku ingin tidur bersamamu Hyung…"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu berdiri, "Baiklah, apa sih yang tidak untuk adik kecilku tersayang ini?"

"Kau harus memelukku sampai aku tertidur,"

Chanyeol menundukkan badannya, mengecup pipi Baekhyun. "Iya iya…"

"Gendong aku!"

Chanyeol tertawa, lalu mengambil posisi berjongkok di depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Chanyeol.

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol hanya menatap datar kedua orang tuanya yang menangis dalam, ia heran mengapa mereka baru datang saat semua ini sudah berakhir?

Mereka,

Menangis

Disamping

Nisan, dengan pertuliskan

**'Rest In Peace'**

**'Park Baekhyun'**

Chanyeol lelah menangis, lagi pula ia sangat mengingat apa yang Baekhyun pesankan kepadanya. Pada saat – saat terakhir Baekhyun menghirup oksigen, disisinya.

"Chanyeol Hyung, peluk aku…"

Baekhyun merajuk dengan nada manjanya. Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. "Begini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Peluk aku sampai aku tak bisa lagi merasakan pelukanmu, Hyung…"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak, berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu tersenyum, Hyung… Tak boleh cengeng, Okay!"

Chanyeol merasa hatinya sakit mendengar setiap untaian kata dari bibir Baekhyun yang seolah itu adalah ucapan perpisahan, "Baiklah…"

Baekhyun memegang dadanya, ketika Chanyeol berniat melepaskan pelukannya, Baekhyun mengecup pipi Chanyeol. "Tidurlah Hyung, Aku akan selalu menyayangimu…"

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Gaje ya? hehe..

ini ngetik juma sejam jadi kalo ada kekurangan saya minta maaf..

Review ya, hargai author, walaupun ceritanya abal gini ..

padahal aku lagi pingin banget buat Krisbaek fic, tapi pas didepan laptop malah nulis ini..

BTW, **Review Please...**


End file.
